nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomez de Gamarra
Gomez de Gamarra Gomez de Gamarra is an important supernatural history figure, former Diabol leader and and powerful Asmodai elder. He is the sire of Voldikov, the grandsire of Emilian Cozma. He has an important legacy in the Diabol as he saved them from extinction in the 500s. He is a unique Diabol leader as he never held a Presbytership or even a Metropolitanship yet he was a member of the Convocation and essentially the leader of the whole faction as it was collapsing and later rebuilding. Life Born in 321 AU in the Celonian village of Spanola to poor farmers, de Gamarra gained his last name when his father was knighted for fighting in a war. The family became the Lords of Spanola though they were very poor for noblemen. When de Gamarra was an adult he moved to Lejara where he was a courtier at the court of the Lord of Lejara, he later moved to Celona where he was tutor to the Dukes children. He later moved on from these court roles to become the Torturer at the Dukes prison, enjoying the art of torture significantly. He was the Dukes favourite torturer by far as it seemed no one understood the nerves of a human more than de Gamarra. He was turned by an imprisoned "Hellspawn" in 350 AU and he ran away, joining up with the Diabol of Diego Moncaldo along the way. Early Unlife de Gamarra spent his early unlife in a pack of Asmodai who taught him the ways serving Diego Moncaldo. By the 360s he lead his pack as the Alpha. He had developed his signature look at this point and was known for having decent skill at Corpusfigura and developed Sanguinfigura abilities after diablerizing a Malthusian. Curate to Moncaldo As Curate de Gamarra was an invaluable Sorcerer of immense magical talent, some say he was responsible for many of the wards at Moncaldo's legendary fortress "The Cathedral" though others say it is impossible a non Sarsuka had its hand in the construction. de Gamarra served Moncaldo loyally for about a hundred years, studying the demonic conditition in his offtime. In 452 AU he was invited to teach at the conclave near Yugovich, a position he'd hold the rest of his unlife. He was an exemplary teacher and scholar and was one of the most respected Masters at the Conclave. Rumour of his alleged wisdom and intelligence spread and he was quickly sought out as a Counsellor by many Presbyters and Metropolitans. When the Council of Presbyters convened in 459 AU and their meeting place was declared to be Iustus Locum de Gamarra was named Master of Ceremonies, organizing the meeting. This was the first of de Gamarra's immense involvement with the Presbyters. Headmaster and Advisor In 472 AU de Gamarra was named Headmaster of the Yugovich Conclave, a position he held until his death, he was invited to supper in 511 AU by the Presbyter of West Volgograd at the time, the Cimerian Svetoslav Novak. Novak admitted to de Gamarra that he was "spirit sick" due to diablerizing a demon too powerful for him and was very ill. Novak asked de Gamarra to watch over his Presbytership. de Gamarra agreed and was acting Presbyer for a few months, it was during this time he discovered the sorry state of the Diabol. The packs in Yugovich were too wild and uncontrolled, paladins and hunters were knocking them off easily and de Gamarra learned this was the case in every Diabol city. He learned that various Metropolitans fell to Hunters and the Tower was going into hiding due to rumours of an "Inquisition" starting after the paladins reported the sheer amount of Hellspawn being caught to the Patriarch of the Church of Christ. de Gamarra also learned various Presbyters were going into hiding and abandoning their packs and presbyterships. de Gamarra was horrified to see that it seemed the Diabol was circling the drain.They had just finished the strenuous civil war and had little manpower. de Gamarra took it upon himself to save the Diabol. Warlord of the Diabol When the Council of Presbyters convened in 512 AU many confessed they were going into hiding, some admitted their districts had all but collapsed and their was an aura of hopelessness, de Gamarra who was serving as Master of Ceremonies again interrupted the council and announced that the Diabol could not collapse, that it was the plot of ancients to destroy us, and that he was going to take control of the Presbyters armies. Some Presbyters agreed so long as they could hide from the Inquisition some disagreed like Moncaldo and Dracula but agreed to help. de Gamarra was immediately efficient as a Leader. He ended up fighting the Inquisition head on, causing its paladins to disappear and sending doubt to leadership. He then put large amounts of Diabol packs in Tower cities to draw attention to them, while quietly reinforcing Diabol cities.His great crusade had begun. Great Crusade The inquisition ended around 516 AU when the Tower threw enough money on the situation, it was back to the normal war. Except this time the unorganized Diabol had a plan. In various Tower cities diabol packs arrived and started causing trouble, when the Tower sent its Bailiff or Justicars away to deal with that assassins infiltrated the Prefect's court and killed the Prefect. This happened in various non major cities, in Chamberlain and Hemingway this happened. de Gamarra sent Asmodai Sorcerers from the Conclave to lead the armies. The Tower was overwhelmed with violent Diabol action. Moncaldo moved in on the other Celonian cities and took the whole country for the Diabol. de Gamarra was recognized as leader of the Diabol at the time. Kargul lead a Tower army to the Yugovich Conclave to confront and kill de Gamarra. The army was defeated by the Asmodai sorcerers and Kargul was nearly killed by de Gammara who after a brief fight using bonecrafting to cripple his legs and twist his spine. It was de Gamarra's choice to spare Kargul saying "I see no issue in sending the Tower back a broken General". It took Kargul a long time to heal fully. After this, it became a long game. This advancement of the Diabol went on for the entirety of the 500s. However once the Diabol was in a safe place the Presbyters demanded their forces back. In 588 AU the Great Crusade of Gomez de Gamarra ended and he stepped down as Leader of the Diabol. Post-Leadership He returned to teaching at the conclave as Headmaster, he survived a few assassination attempts and eventually sired a childe, Voldikov. He was very respected by the Diabol for essentially saving them (and surviving) In 687 AU (the year before the 100th anniversary of de Gamarra not being leader anymore) his haven was attacked by 30 paladins, de Gamarra obviously survived but was very hurt by holy magic and confused how paladins found out about his haven. In his weakened state, his childe, Voldikov, diablerized him. Ending de Gamarra's unlife after 337 years.